


I Want to Ruin Our Friendship

by Stardustdisaster



Category: Dungeons and Daddies, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Make-out, Making out in a supply closet, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sorta Spoilers, Spoilers, Theyre just dry humping idk, alcohol use, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustdisaster/pseuds/Stardustdisaster
Summary: Darryl Wilson is not gay. Darryl Wilson is a stay at home coach dad who loves his son and his wife, and he is not gay.Or, at least that’s what he thought./// SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 37 ///
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I Want to Ruin Our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So uh this is my first time writing a fic (I wrote this in a single day on my phone instead of doing all the homework I should be doing whoops...) despite my years of reading them, so kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I just finished binge listening to Dungeons and Daddies and have now read all the fics on here for Darryl/Wilson and in my desperation for more content finally gave in and tried my hand at making my own. Hope y’all enjoy!

Darryl Wilson is not gay. Darryl Wilson is a stay at home coach dad who loves his son and his wife, and he is not gay. 

Or, at least that’s what he thought. 

Since coming to the forgotten realms, Darryl has changed; he has learned to open up about his feelings, gained some confidence, and grown closer to these three very strange fellow dads. 

That’s where a new problem arises for Darryl: Henry Oak. 

Henry with his love of rocks and nature. Henry with his bad dad jokes and a new ability of turning into a bear. Henry with his open and honest blue eyes and smile that Darryl doesn’t understand why he can’t get it out of his head. 

Every since Henry kissed him that first time in front of the Lance, Darryl has wanted more. 

It startled Darryl the first time he comes to terms with this thought. The thought pops into his mind clear as day, “I need to kiss him NOW,” when they’re in the locker room at Ballsdeep after their first successful match. Darryl realizes he’s is thinking this while not so subtly watching Henry taking his bath. He can’t help but watch as the man relaxes, looking so happy and content and glowing from his victory. Darryl has to hold himself back from doing something stupid right then and there. Luckily, things more important than ruining your newly formed relationship with the man that has quickly become your best friend come up, and Darryl shakes the thought from his mind to dwell on another time. 

Another time actually presents itself much sooner than expected. After leaving Ballsdeep, the group had to stop for the night on the road between the stadium and the meeting place with Walter the immoral. They ride up to a building that is part tavern part inn in a random small town as the sunsets. The inn is large and busy enough for the dads not to be recognized - despite the bounty on their heads - yet small enough that they can easily afford a fair sized room for the night. 

The room looks basically like every other room in an inn that the dads had stayed at since their adventure began, so the regular sleeping arrangements are assumed as everyone gets ready for bed. Glen takes one fantasy-queen sized bed, collapsing onto the side the is nearest the door, while Grant and Paedan climb into the opposite bed (Grant more hesitant to share a bed with the younger kid but ultimately being too tired to really care); Ron took his preferred sleeping spot of the bathtub. 

As Henry sat down on the edge of the bed that Glen was already in (before the kids had been rescued he would’ve shared with Darryl but now Henry obviously surrenders that spot to Darryl’s son and Darryl’s dad...?), Darryl tells the two sleeping kids goodnight and excused himself from the room too quickly for Henry to react. 

Darryl makes his way down to the tavern on the bottom floor of the inn and sets himself down at the bar with a heavy sigh. 

“What can I do ya for?” The bartender asks in a deep gravelly voice as she comes to stand in front of where Darryl is sitting. She appears to be some kind of lizard person maybe? Darryl has no idea, all he knows is she’s greenish and scaly. 

Realizing he hasn’t answered the question yet, Darryl shrugs a bit and tells her, “Uh I don’t know, what do you recommend?”

“Well, that depends. Ya here to get a happy drink or a sad drink?” 

Darryl doesn’t respond, not wanting to admit to this complete stranger that he’s upset. Truth is, this whole journey has really worn him down. Not even just the whole time they’ve been in this strange land, but just today! Between the Charleston Chew incident and finding out that Paeden is actually the soul of his dead father, Darryl is ready for a fucking break. The bartender eyes Darryl in his silence. 

“Yeesh okay, sad drink it is.” 

A few moments later, a fairly small glass is placed in front of Darryl. The liquid inside is purple and glimmers slightly in the dim tavern lights, but Darryl downs it without a second thought. 

Meanwhile upstairs, Henry is unable to fall asleep. The rest of the rooms occupants are fast asleep, some snoring softly, but Henry just can’t relax. Darryl hasn’t come back yet and he can’t help the worry that sits deep in his chest because of it. He slips quietly out of bed and then out of the room needing to know that his friend is safe before he will truly be able to relax. 

Henry’s eyes adjust as he steps into the tavern. It’s just as dingy as any other tavern, floors slightly sticky and crunchy at the same time, and there’s a fair amount of patrons milling about though the mood fairly somber. Despite the amount of other patrons at the bar, it take no time for Henry to spot Darryl. As he approaches, he notices the handful of small glasses in front of Darryl at the bar that, if the flush of Darryl’s face is anything to go by, are by now empty. 

Darryl startles when Henry strides up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Dar, buddy, whatcha doing down here?” 

“Oh hey Henry...” Darryl turns back to his empty drinks only slurring Henry’s name a little bit as he spoke. “What’re you doing down here?” 

Ignoring the urge to say ‘I asked you first’, Henry responds, “I was worried about you man. Just thought I would come check before hitting the hay for the night, ya know?” 

“Well I’m fine so you can go to bed. Don’t worry about me.” Darryl signals the bartender for another drink. He can feel Henry’s heavy gaze on him but is too buzzed to actually care. The bartender sets down another drink in front of him, but before he can even reach for it, Henry quickly sticks a hand out and steals the shot, knocking it back before Darryl can even process what is happening. 

“Ah jeepers creepers!” Henry exclaims, screwing up his face as he sets the glass back down. “That is some strong stuff Darryl. How many have you had?” Darryl kind of shrugs, now just staring at Henry. The bartender behind Darryl holds up 6 fingers to Henry. 

“Six! Hey man you know you can talk to me...” Henry starts rambling at Darryl about something or another, but Darryl doesn’t hear him. Now that the two dads are facing each other, their knees are bumping together, and Darryl feels like his skin in burning where ever that contact is made. Darryl’s mind is racing: _You are married. He’s married and you both have kids stop thinking about him. Even though he makes you feel important and valued. And even though you always want to touch him and be next to him and make him laugh just to see how his eyes light up. Nothing good can come from this. You’re just lonely and have a stupid crush on this beautiful man that has become your best friend. Don’t ruin that._ But the only thought that is strong enough to push past the fog of alcohol is _Kiss him_. 

Henry is still talking, and even though Darryl is comprehending none of it, he definitely feels the sudden surge of warmth that shocks his body when Henry leans closer to Darryl and places a hand on his leg. Darryl feels like Henry must’ve just asked him a question, but all he can do is stare back into Henry’s eyes as his brain tries to process what’s happening. Glancing between the hand on his leg, up to Henry’s eyes and then down to his lips the one clear though presents itself again. KISS HIM!

And without another thought that’s exactly what he does. Darryl surges forward and perhaps slightly too forcefully, presses his lips against Henry’s. 

Henry makes a noise of surprise, but doesn’t pull away immediately which Darryl’s alcohol soaked brain counts as a win. However, the two dads shoot apart when the bartender clears her throat. 

“Oye I don’t support no ones getting frisky at my bar. You can pay yer tab and literally get a room.”

“I, er, yeah sorry...” Darryl mumbles to both Henry and the bartender as he places a handful of coins on the counter and practically scurries away. Henry apologizes as well and hurried after Darryl’s retreating form. 

Henry catches up with Darryl right outside the tavern in a small hallway that connects the tavern to the main lobby of the inn. Henry wraps a hand around one of Darryl’s wrists in order to pull him to a stop and turn the larger man around to face him. Darryl refuses to meet his eyes as he starts talking. 

“I’m so sorry Henry I don’t know what came over me . It’s just been a really long day and I don’t want to do anything to ruin our friendsh-“ Darryl is cut off by Henry leaning up and pressing their lips firmly together. After a moment Henry pulls back slightly and whispers “I want to ruin our friendship.” And then much less boldly “I-if that’s what you want of course. And it wouldn’t be ruined I just also really want to kiss you more and-“ This time Darryl is cutting Henry off. 

Giving up on more coherent speak, Henry kissed Darryl back this time, moving closer and placing his hands on both sides of Darryl’s face. Darryl in turn places both his hands on Henry’s hips. 

Henry presses more into the kiss, licking at Darryl’s lips, asking for permission. Daryl parts his lips for Henry’s eager tongue and moans a bit into Henry’s mouth when their kiss is deepened. Eagerly, Henry is pulling a Darryl, trying to pull them closer together. However, in Darryl’s tipsy haze, this throws him off balance and suddenly he is almost literally falling into Henry. Henry let’s put a small Yelp as his back is slammed into a door knob and Darryl is now pressing Henry up against the wall in this small hallway. Their kiss now broken, the two men stare at each other, pupils blows and no sound passing between them other than soft panting. 

Suddenly, Henry starts laughing much to the confusion of Darryl. But before Darryl can say anything about it, Henry is kissing him again. In between kisses though he says, “Gosh you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Darryl notices the blush high on Henry’s cheeks. 

Darryl uses the hands that are still on Henry’s hips to once again pull the other man against him, and then with the liquid courage still in his blood, he turns the door handle that Henry had previously been pressed into and in a surprisingly smooth motion, sweeps Henry through the door with him and closes it behind them both. 

The room the pair find themselves in appears to be some kind of small storage closet, but because of the lack of light, neither of the dads really have any idea other than that the room is very small and very dark. Not that they were paying attention much to their surroundings anyway. In this new room, the men were once again pressed close together, Darryl cornering Henry against the empty back wall of this closet. 

Darryl spends what feels like it could be hours searching Henry’s eyes for any sign that he was doing something wrong. That he’s bad that he should stop, but all he could see was an open happiness and something else Darryl couldn’t quite place. 

Eventually (after a few very brief moments in actuality) Henry got tired of waiting. “Darryl,” he spoke calmly and softly, “if you want to, because I very much want you to right now, I would like to keep kissing you.” And when he says that Darryl understands what else he was seeing in Henry’s face at that moment: lust. 

Darryl wastes no time in accepting that invitation, both men kissing and grabbing at each other hungrily. 

Henry once again pushes his tongue into Darryl’s parted lips, wrapping both arms around his neck. In return, Darryl, hands beginning to wander lower than Henry’s hips, leans more into Henry, pressing a knee in between the druid’s legs in a way that causes Henry to gasp into their kiss. In return, Henry presses his hips towards Darryl more, craving more of Darryl against his growing arousal. 

Taking this as a challenge, Darryl uses the hands that have come to rest on Henry’s ass to slightly lift the smaller man further up his leg effectively pinning Henry between Darryl’s hips and the wall. At this point Darryl breaks from their sloppy heated kiss to trail his lips down Henry’s neck. Nipping and sucking at the exposed skin, Darryl drags soft sounds from Henry’s lips that mix with Henry’s generous praise that tell Darryl he’s doing a good job. 

As this continues, Henry’s erect becomes painfully obvious where it’s straining against the front of his shorts and pressing into Darryl’s leg which would be embarrassing it weren’t for Darryl’s equally noticeable excitement. 

At a particularly hard nip at his neck, Henry can’t help the jerk of his hips that lead to a low moan from both men at the desired friction. Because of this, Henry begins slowly rocking his hips against Darryl, a movement which Darryl matches as he kissed his way back up to meet Henry’s lips. 

Darryl suddenly has the thought that he and Henry are acting like horny teenagers, getting each other off in some random supply closet fully dressed and while on one hand that thought sounds kind of pathetic, on the other hand Darryl wants to know what Henry will sound like when he comes in his own pants. 

With this goal in mind, strong hands grip slim hips and the pair begin shamelessly grinding against one another. Kisses become messier, now a mix of moans, panting, and breathy whispers of the each other’s name. 

“Ooh fuck Dar,” Henry manages to speak when Darryl’s tongue isn’t down his throat. 

“Yeah.” Is all Darryl can manage in reply. He’s too busy trying to get as close to Henry as possible. The familiar heat is coiling at the bottom of his stomach, his dick straining painfully against cotton and stiff denim, aching for more of Henry. Judging by the dirty sounds coming from Henry, Darryl can imagine that the other mans shorts feel just as frustratingly constraining. 

Darryl feels Henry’s movements become more erratic, desperate for more contact, more friction. Having given up on making out in favor of focusing his energy elsewhere, Henry leans his head forward, using pale hands to hold tight to Darryl’s shoulders as extra leverage and using soft lips to kiss and bite at Darryl’s next when he isn’t just panting against him. 

The mindless rutting and moaning reaches a fever pitch. Henry comes first, throwing his head back against the wall with a long breathy fuckkkkk. Darryl, seeing Henry’s eyes practically roll back in his head with his release, continues moving his hips against Henry’s, riding out Henry’s orgasm and leading into his own. 

After some time of just holding each other and panting, Darryl detaches himself from Henry. The distance instantly makes him feel cold and like something is missing. Having lost the courage that came with alcohol, feeling significantly more sober now, Darryl avoids looking directly at Henry. 

“I uh, we should uh probably go back now...” 

Henry, once again is laughing, but it doesn’t feel mean in anyway, just light and happy.

“Darryl Wilson, you always surprise me.” Darryl glances up at him, not understanding. “Here we are, in some fantasy broom closet,” Henry loosely gestures to their surroundings and then at himself. 

“And you just dry humped me up against a wall until I came in my freaking pants like some ding dang teenager.” Darryl is full on staring at the blonde man in front of him now. A man that is frankly a mess; his clothes are more wrinkled than before, hair ruffled , and a vague damp spot at the front of his shorts. Henry takes a step towards him now and gingerly places a hand against Darryl’s cheek. “Do you regret doing that?”

“...no. Not at all.” The thought gets more confident as it’s said and Darryl truly believes it. He doesn’t fully understand what it means for him or for the future but right now he knows that he and Henry are still good friends and that he wouldn’t mind doing more things like this with Henry in the future. 

“Good. Me neither.” Henry places a brief kiss on Darryl’s cheek before stepping back and grabbing his hand. “I would like to talk about this more later, but for now we should clean up and get some shut eye.” Darryl silently nods in agreement and let’s Henry lead him back to their room. 

Darryl and Henry finally crawl into their separate beds for the night. Facing Henry across the gap, Darryl whispers, “I had a good time with you tonight.” 

To which Henry responded, “Me too. Sleep well.”

“You too. Goodnight.”

Darryl Wilson is not gay, but he might be bi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
